paradoxcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Samsol
Samsol was born before people started telling time by years, so when asked when he was born, Samsol settles for "A shit ton ago." To be exact, he's 5,234 years old, though he stopped counting centuries ago, for obvious reason. When he was still an average, aging man, Samsol was married to a woman named Amara. Their marriage was planned out before either was born, a deal between their two families. The two got along fairly well, though Amara was considered the dominate one in the relationship, making sure her man knew what was what, even if it took a few fists to the head. When he was forty and his twelth child had just been born, Samsol decided to become the village shaman, an honorable, but saddening job. He would protect the village forever, literally, forever, because in exchange for being a servant of the gods, a shaman gave up his humanity, and lost the ability to age or die. His village was desperate for a protector though, and even knowing he would live forever to see his children and grandchildren and great grandchildren die, Samsol took the job. The Raid In the final step to become a shaman, Samsol had to retreat from his body and step into the world of the gods for some proper training. He took his spirit partner Aiki and went to seclude his body in a cave so nothing would get at it, and left for the other side. A week later he returned as he should, proud as can be of his new powers, and headed home. What he found though was nothing but charcoal and dust. His village had been raided and every living thing burned alive, including his wife and children. In a fit of rage, the first thing Samsol did with his new powers were to hunt down those who did it, and rip them to shreds. Only after interrogating one of the humans did he learn that it wasn't a common raiding, but an attempt at genocide. Humans were traveling en masse across the continent and killing off the entire Madrian species, wanting to be the dominant species of the planet. Samsol went on to hunt them in return, slaughtering any human he found. Now After two millennia of killing, Samsol gave up. He was the last of his kind, and the humans were populating too quickly for him to end them. He found a small forest that no one seemed to want and built himself a house to live in, choosing to remain alone until the gods decided he was useless and ended his life. For a millennia he forgot how to even talk, since Aiki communicated mentally. But then a town cropped up on the edge of the forest, and needing supplies, he chose to travel there once and awhile. Eventually he learned to socialize, a little, and finally accepted his kind were gone. He started using his powers for more productive things, like birthing babies, making medicine for the poor and sick, and keeping his forest protected from development. It was lonely, but he was happy. Draco One cold night as Samsol was having his last smoke before bed, there was a fireball in the sky. Seeing it crash in the forest, Samsol went out with Aiki to investigate and found a burning plane with a man still inside. After checking that he was alive, Samsol took him home and healed the simpliest of his wounds, then strapped him to bed so his back could heal on its own. When the man awoke, Samsol kept himself cold, not about to make friends with a man who could still die on him. But Draco healed, and slowly learned to walk again. By then the two had become close friends, and Draco decided to stay rather than go back to the floating city.